familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Güssing
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Güssing - Burg.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Güssing castle | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Gussing.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Austria | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Güssing in Austria | pushpin_map1 = Austria Burgenland | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Güssing in Burgenland | latd = 47 |latm = 03 |lats = 33 |latNS = N | longd = 16 |longm = 19|longs = 23 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Güssing | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Peter Vadasz | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 49.31 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 229 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3711 | population_as_of = 1-1-2015 | population_density_km2 = 76 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 7540 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 03366 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.guessing.co.at | footnotes = }} Güssing ( , ) is a town in the district of Güssing in Burgenland, Austria. It is the administrative center of the Güssing District. Overview The Güssing Castle, built in 1157, is the oldest castle in Burgenland and a regional landmark. The lords of Güssing (in Hungarian: Kőszeg, in Slovak: Kysak) were a noble family in the frontier region of Austria and the Kingdom of Hungary. Note that Kőszeg is the name of a nearby Hungarian town (known as Güns in German) to which that family moved its residence from Güssing in 1274. In 1522, it became the residence of the Batthyány family, one of the most distinguished Magnate families in Hungary. Notable people * Batthyány-Strattmann family ** Ferenc Batthyány ( ) (1497, Buda - 1566) (hu) ** Ignaz von Batthyány (1741–1798), Bishop of Transylvania (de) ** László Batthyány-Strattmann (1870, Dunakiliti - 1931), doctor and blessed of the Catholic Church * István Beythe (1532–1612), bishop, botanist (hu) * Ferenc Faludi ( , 1704–1779) (de) * Samuel Steinherz, errorly "Steinberg" (1857–1942), Jewish historian born herehttp://www.doew.at/aktuell/doew_oberkofler.html, Stein''berg'': http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=1062&letter=S, http://www.zsidlex.extra.hu/lex/zsl0814.htm * Josef Reichl (1860–1924) * Jenő Nagy (1898–1944) (hu) * Otto Kery (1923–2006), director, editor, actor (de) * Peter Vadasz (born 1944), City Mayor * Reinhard Koch (born 1959), together with Vadas the "creator" of energy-independent Güssing * Josef Trinkl (1951–2004), politician (de) * Heinz Janisch (born 1960), author (de) * Ägidius Zsifkovics (born 1963), theologian, Bishop of Eisenstadt * Martin Stranzl (born 1980), football player * Michael Miksits (born 1981), football player (de) * Peter Traxler (born ?), Kabarettist * Csákányi László (1921-1992), színész, schauspieler (hu) Image:Ruine der Festung Güssing.jpg|Güssing Castle Image:Holzvergaser_Güssing.jpg|Wood gasifier (commercial operation) Image:FT_kolonne.jpg|Fischer-Tropsch diesel production from gasified wood (Pilot) Image:Biogasspeicher.jpg|Biogas plant Strem Image:Bhkwgasmotor.jpg|Biogas fuelled engine Biogas plant Strem See also *Wildpoldsried *100% renewable energy References * DI Dean Marcelja (ECRE AG) & Geraldine Faulkner (Sustainable Solutions), 2008 External links * Official Website of Güssing * Biomass gasification power plant Güssing * Biogas plant Strem * Official Website of the Batthyany Family * Official Website of the Foundation of the castle of Guessing Category:Güssing Category:Batthyány family Category:Cities and towns in Güssing District Category:Siebengemeinden